She's brought him to life
by JuleWhatev
Summary: My version of what I think happened after the deleted scene in the Twilight movie between Carlisle and Esme... I know there are many stories on this but I wanted to make my own... Please R&R!


"She's brought him to life"

Esme and Carlisle stood in the kitchen and watched Bella and Edward outside. She was on his back while he climbed up a tree. They turned away to give them some privacy. Carlisle had his arm around Esme's shoulder as he followed her out of the kitchen. "She's brought him to life." Esme said happily. Carlisle continued to rub her shoulders. "He's been alone too long." He agreed. "How can it end well?" He asked suddenly. Esme tensed slightly. "Alice has been wrong before." She reminded Carlisle determined but gentle. He sighed lowly, knowing she wanted so much for Edward to be happy. "Not often." As soon as the words left his mouth Esme turned to him and levelled her gaze with his. "Carlisle…" she said sternly. "Bella is what he wants." She placed one hand on his chest just over his still heart. Esme smiled and pushed Carlisle gently into the nearest wall. "It will all work out… somehow." She whispered as she laid her hands on his waist. Carlisle smiled and touched her cheeks. "You're a hopeless romantic." He told her lovingly before his lips met hers in a soft but passionate kiss. Esme smiled and pulled her husband away from the wall. Carlisle tried to hold her close but Esme escaped him. She laughed lightly as she saw the desire in his eyes. Esme pulled Carlisle onto the couch next to her and kissed him softly. Carlisle responded eagerly. He held Esme close, his hands on her hips and caressed her body. Esme smiled against his lips and climbed into Carlisle's lap. He sighed lowly and left her lips to gently kiss along her jaw line and throat. Esme bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. Carlisle's hands held Esme close and were also trying to push her skirt up. "Carlisle…" Esme reminded him softly. They were in the middle of the living room and the walls were out of glass. "…Upstairs…" she whispered hoarsely. Carlisle nodded and scooped Esme up in his arms. He ran her to their bedroom on the top floor and closed the door behind him. Esme looked into Carlisle's eyes and saw that they were dark with desire. She lay down on the bed and watched Carlisle crawl over her body. They were both panting heavily, though they didn't even need the oxygen. Carlisle hovered over Esme, his weight braced on his arms. He slowly kissed Esme's lips and let his tongue meet hers. Esme threaded her hands through Carlisle's golden locks and closed her eyes. She gave herself over to her senses and just felt Carlisle's caresses. A tiny moan escaped her lips as he sucked the skin on her throat.

Carlisle trailed kisses over Esme's throat, her collarbone and finally reached the buttons of her blouse. He worked his way up with his hands while his teeth started to open the top buttons. Esme squirmed and moaned lowly. Her hands had left his hair and were now fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. Carlisle had undone all of the buttons on Esme's blouse and revealed a black and blue lace bra. He purred lightly and bent down to kiss her cleavage. His hands cupped her breasts and kneed them softly. "Have I ever told you, that I love this colour on you?" he mumbled between kisses. Esme smiled and made quick work with the rest of his shirt. It hit the floor a few moments later and joined her blouse. Carlisle groaned when Esme pressed her hands to his naked chest. Her fingers ran over his upper body and he buried his head on her chest, moaning. Esme stroked his back, down to his belt, then to his lower abs. Carlisle groaned loudly and involuntarily pressed his hips forward. Esme smiled. She could feel Carlisle's erection very clearly against her thigh. He must feel very uncomfortable in his pants. She decided to free him just as Carlisle reached behind her to pull the zipper of her skirt down. Esme opened his belt buckle, then quickly popped the button open and pulled the zipper down. Carlisle sighed and pulled her skirt down her legs. As he had pulled it off her he quickly stepped out of his pants. He ran his hand lovingly over her leg and let his lips follow. Esme sighed as Carlisle kissed his way up her body. He worshipped every inch of her skin with his hands and his lips. Carlisle nuzzled his nose at the inside of Esme's left thigh which caused a moan from her lips. His lips kissed her there softly. Esme threaded her hands once again into Carlisle's hair in the attempt to get him to where she really wanted his lips. Carlisle smiled lightly and his thumbs grazed the waistband of her panties. Esme trembled in anticipation. Her panties were already soaked and Carlisle hadn't even started his ministrations. "Carlisle…" Esme pleaded lowly. He knew what she wanted him to do. So slow that it was torture Carlisle pulled her panties down Esme's legs. As soon as this unnecessary part of clothing hit the ground he was back, finally pressing his face to the inside of her thighs. Esme's arousal filled Carlisle's nose and he sighed. She smelled like a garden full of the most exquisite flowers, sweeter than wine. His own need was almost overwhelming. He wanted to taste her. Carlisle pressed a very gentle kiss onto her hipbone and moved his lips slowly downwards. Esme moaned and squirmed underneath him. Carlisle kissed her clit and was rewarded with a whimper. While his hands rubbed over her thighs his lips started to kiss, nick, suck and lap at her private parts. Esme moaned loudly and threw her head back into the pillows. Her hands fisted into Carlisle's hair. Carlisle moaned as he tasted Esme on his lips. She tasted so sweet, too sweet. His own arousal was nearly overwhelming and straining against the thin fabric of his boxers. In his desperate need Carlisle pressed his hips into the mattress but this only seemed to worsen the matter. He looked up from his position between Esme's legs. She had her eyes closed; her mouth slightly parted and was panting. Carlisle flicked his lip over the little nub, lightly grazing it with his teeth. Esme groaned. "Oh… Carlisle… yes…" She was close. Carlisle slid one of his fingers across her slick folds and then entered her. Esme gasped. While his tongue still rubbed her clit Carlisle's finger pumped in and out of her, hitting her g-spot every time. Esme's breath became more erratic. Carlisle went faster. As soon as he felt Esme's walls begin to constrict he swiftly switched the positions of his tongue and his fingers. His fingers went on rubbing her clit while his tongue lapped up her juices. Esme came screaming his name in pure pleasure. Her walls clenched around Carlisle's tongue but he did not stop his actions, but helped her riding out her orgasm. As the wave of passion subsided a little Carlisle licked up the last of Esme's arousal and kissed her one final time before moving up to face her. Esme was still breathing heavily. Her eyes were hooded in pleasure and satisfaction. Carlisle grinned. Esme cast her eyes down on Carlisle's body and saw what must be a painful erection straining through his boxers.

She reached down and palmed him through the fabric. Carlisle shuddered and his hips snapped forward. Esme smirked. He was really urgent. She bent over Carlisle and kissed his lips. He responded passionately, moaning into her mouth. Esme let her hands wander down his body, over his chiselled chest, to his abs, around to his back. Carlisle groaned helpless. His hands fisted in Esme's hair. Esme smirked and slowly pulled his boxers down revealing Carlisle's throbbing cock. Esme crawled back up until she was facing Carlisle the she bent over him and kissed him. She soon left his mouth and kissed along his jaw line, over his throat down his chest. Carlisle closed his eyes and moaned breathless. Esme had reached his navel and was flicking her tongue over it. She felt Carlisle tremble in anticipation of what she would do. "Please…" he begged her. Esme smiled but moved lower, her tongue flicked over the tip of his cock before she took him full in her mouth. Carlisle led his breath out in a shudder. Esme started to slowly lick him up and down, her tongue flicking over him, her teeth grazing ever so lightly. Carlisle moaned, his hands grabbed the bed sheets hard. Esme hummed around Carlisle which sent a low vibration through him that made him tremble even more. He gasped. Esme looked up. She knew that Carlisle was close and she wanted to watch him as he came. He was never more beautiful. Her teeth grazed Carlisle once again as she set a faster pace. Her tongue swirled over the tip, sucking, creating a vacuum in her cheeks.

Carlisle was dangling on the very edge. Esme sucked harder and Carlisle helplessly grabbed the blanket. He felt himself twitch and only a second later he came in several quick spurts. He whimpered.

Esme swallowed every bit of Carlisle. He tasted delicious to her. Esme nuzzled Carlisle's thigh happily while he took a moment to recover. Esme then crawled back up and rested her head on Carlisle's chest. She felt his arms around her and soon after he bent over her to kiss Esme. She responded quickly, caressing Carlisle's body with her hands. It took only a few moments of them touching and caressing before Esme felt Carlisle being hard again. It had advantages that they never tired. Carlisle needed no recovery-period. He rolled them over so he was on top of Esme, bracing his weight on his arms. His lips went down until they found Esme's breast where they teased her nipples. Esme moaned in pleasure. Carlisle had a very talented tongue and magical hands. Esme nipped his shoulder with her teeth and then sucked on the scar on his throat. Carlisle whimpered. This was one of the most sensitive spots on his body. "Carlisle…" Esme whispered, her voice husky with desire. "I need you… I want to feel you…" she begged and lifted her hips suggestively. Carlisle smiled against her lips before he grazed her wet folds with his tip. Esme hissed. Carlisle slid inside her which made them groan simultaneously at the intense feeling of connection. Carlisle kissed Esme on the lips and caressed her tongue with his own. Esme wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing him as close as possible to her. They started out in slow movements. Carlisle pulled almost all the way out of Esme before he pushed himself back in. Esme's hips moved in a steady rhythm, easily adapting to Carlisle and meeting each thrust of him with one of her own. Her lips were glued to the soft skin on Carlisle's neck, playfully biting and kissing him. Carlisle's hands roamed Esme's body. He worshipped every little part of her with his hands. Esme encouraged him by running her hands down his back and sucking on his neck. Finally she threaded her hands in his hair and met his lips in a searing kiss. Their movements were faster now. Esme felt a familiar tightening in her stomach and urged Carlisle to go deeper. Her legs hooked around his waist. Carlisle's eyes were burning in a dark gold; he also would not last much longer. His hands massaged Esme's hips fuelling the tingling sensation all over her skin. They both breathed heavily. Esme gripped Carlisle's shoulders tight as her walls clenched around him. He continued to thrust into her one last time and followed Esme over the edge. She felt him spill his seed deep inside her. Carlisle muffled their screams with a searing kiss. Carlisle quickly changed their positions and cradled Esme against his chest. He leaned back in the pillows and smiled at Esme. She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed him lightly. "I love you…" she whispered slowly. Carlisle stroked Esme's back and kissed the top of her head. He purred in pleasure. He felt great, more than relaxed, as close to sleep as they could get.

Esme cuddled up to Carlisle as he pulled the covers over them. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. Carlisle's hands traced lazy patterns over her bare back. Esme was slowly lulled into the deepest state of relaxation.


End file.
